


A Lesson in Snowmanship

by Kamden



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamden/pseuds/Kamden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short comic in which Jade teaches Feferi how to make her very first snowman.</p>
<p>Ladystuck Treat for respiratem</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Snowmanship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [respiratem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/respiratem/gifts).




End file.
